The ManHater:Haruno Sakura
by rabbitland
Summary: Sakura is a male hater with a lot of attitude who doesn't want to be bothered in her new school.Now Sakura must deal with gangs who want to knock her off of her throne,but this princess has things up her sleeve or should I say fist!
1. Chapter 1: Sakura Haruno Arrives

Chaotic Angel:Sakura:The story begings

**Sakura**

" Sakura,wake up you're going to be late for** your **first day school,sweetie." said a young woman's melodic voice that came from another room.

" Okay mom,I'm getting up now.I'll be down in a while." said Sakura Haruno said from in her room.

Sakura put on her glasses and walked to her own bathroom and looked at herself in her full body mirror she had on the wall by the sink.

Sakura had rose pink colored hair that was just above her shoulders. Big green emerald eyes that sparkled when she smiled.Size 'B' .In other words ' still considered flat by boys'.Alabaster(snow white like skin)skin tone that looked like milk.Long flawless legs,yet still short compared to her classmates.Her face was flawless and smooth,but with a wide set forehead that most people tease her about.Perfect manicured nails and smooth flawless hand that,while lets just say if touches could kill you'd bet dead with a touch of her pinky.Sakura is just your regular teenage girl with smart head on her shoulders and sweet to people when want to be.She's admired by most mother's who wish their child could be more like her.(You know the whole honor student thing)Sakura never boast on how smart she is and never says that she's really too pretty,but just plain and simple cute.She had friends that love her and a mother that would never try and change her and that all Sakura thought she needed in life.

Until she had to move to Konoha.Her mother said it was to get a new start on a new life for high school,because of what happened at her old high school.Sakura is a sophomer,and she is going to a new school to make new friends,At least thats what her mother said.Sakura is not so happy though.

Sakura brushed her teeth and washed her face. She took her bath and shampooed her hair. She stepped out of her shower tub.She then dried out her hair.She brushed her shoulder length hair and pinned it in two pig-tails with her uniformed cotton ribbons and put back on her glasses.She went to her room and put on her school uniform.(It consisted of a white long seelve shirt with a dark maroon jacket and a red silk tie and a red miniskirt.Black ankle goth lace-up boots that graced her feet and knee-high silk stockings.)

Sakura walked down from her room and walk to the kitchen table and sat in a chair to eat breakfast.

She had some eggs with bacon and jelly-toast and saugaues,with the sidedish of cut apples and pears.And a glass of milk.

She told her mother and the maids and butlers good-bye and walked out the door.

Sakura always to school by herself,but since she was in a new neighborhood she had to get her mother's driver to take her to school.

Oh, did I minchen that she and her mother are rich. She lives in a big mansion and has tons of maids and bulters,but Sakura rather do things on her own instead of have people wait on her every hand and foot.

**(At Konoha private institue for boys and girls)**

" Thanks Raiulo for the ride." Sakura said with a big smile.

" It's my pleasurer Lady Haruno." Said the driver Raiulo while shutting her door.

Raiulo is Sakura's mother's personal limo driver and Sakura's babysitter or the one that watches her when her mother is on a tour trips(Her mother is a world famous pop singer.).He is very young,about in his early twenthies.He had really short black hair that is professionally cut and had a lot of hair gel in it to make the front stick up.He wears a black suit with a white long seelve button up shirt with the upper part unbutton alitte,(but still enough to show off his chest) and black shoes.He had beautiful baby blue eyes that shined when he did his famous half smirk.He seems about 6 feet tall and is very handsome.(He secertly has a crush on Sakura's mom but he can't bring himself to tell her.)

While Sakura and Raiulo(He's walking her to the office for safety reasons.a.k.a.boys) was walking to the office,so Sakura could get her schedule.She keep getting weird looks from people.She thought it was just the color of her hair,but she soon recgonized the looks that she was getting from them.Boys was staring at how pretty she looked and girls was giving her glares that could kill.Sakura didn't care.She was what you call a man-hater.

" Hey Ino,check it out, new meat." said a female with her hair in two buns.

Her name was Tentai Tashio,but everyone calls her Ten-Ten(girls called her that) Tai(boys called her that) and nothing else.She is very pretty but she is very tomboyish so most peolpe considered her as a boy.(well at least the boys did.)She hated girly stuff but she was surrounded by girly-girls that was her friends.She was wearing her uniform very thuggish.She had large unbottoned untucked white long seelve shirt with a pin that was green and had angel wings.Under her long seelve shirt she wore a white under shirt.A large dark marooned jacket on that went past her hips(the jacket is surpose to stop at the hips). She wore her red silk tie loose and her red skirt was kinda big on her.And she wore baggy socks with sport shoes.

The girl that Ten-Ten was talking to had her long shiny blonde hair that was in a high ponytail.Her name was Ino Yamanaka. She is considered the most gorgeous in the inter school.She had beautiful baby blue eyes and a sexy smile.She has the body of a tweny year old and wore very trendy clothes even with her uniform(she would pimp out her clothes).She wore silver and gpld chains on her jacket and her skirt.She had on small fishnet stockings and black and red tip high-heeled boots with gold buckles going down the side.She wore her red silk tie loose but not as loose as Ten-Ten's.On her white long-seelve shirt she had a pin that had purple angel wings.She also wore a lot of thick silver and gold bangles.You could say she is truely stylish.

There was a girl beside Ino with her nose in a book.Her name was Hinata Hyuuga.Her hair was short and a dark plum color and she wasn't very tall,but she was taller than Sakura.She wore her uniform correctly( with a silver sparkling angel wing pin,than the others).She had a baby face and pure white eyes that seem to bare into your soul.She wore white knee high stockings with black Mary-Janes(She also wore her clothes two sizes bigger than her because she didn't want people staring at her curves.).She didn't wear make-up and earings like Ino and she didn't have an out-spoken personalitylike Ino or Ten-Ten.She was just shy when not messing with people and fighting.Don't get me wrong Hinata is shy at first glance,but deep down she's a little sly devil(sorry Hinata Fans).

The girl leaning on the wall next to Hinata was a girl who looked older than all of them.Her name was Temari La'Desert.Her hair was in four short spiky dirty blonde ponytails and she was just as pretty as Ten-Ten and Hinata,but not gorgeous like Ino.She didn't wnat to be like Ino anyways.She had three small thick hoop earrings in her left ear and one long silver moon earring in the other ear.She had drowning blue-green eyes and perfect lips.She wore a pin with lalic angel wings on her jacket.She wores black shear stockinds and red ankle boots.She was the most sneakest if the group.As well like Hinata she still wore her uniform slightly correct.

They called themselves the Trendy Angels(a.k.a the most popular girls in school)

" She good to take out don't you think so,Temari?" Ino said with a devilish smirk on her face.

" Yeah,she is cute enough to make a fool of.So whats the plan Hinata?" Temari asked Hinata.

" We could make a make a love note." Hinata said with an angelic voice.

" No, that's so last years tricks.Let's think of something new.Ten-Ten?" Ino said.then looked at Ten-Ten.

" I think we should break her." Ten-Ten said with a sly smirk.

" What do you mean?" Hinata and Temari asked at the same time.

" She's got to be new,so she has to make friends right..( the others said 'right')...So we make the school hate her by having all boys and girls despise her then we go in for the kill and say we want to be her friends.She'll be so broken that she won't realize that we're going to make an even bigger fool of her by getting her hated by the most popular boys in school.By telling her that they wanted to go out with her.Once she confronts them about the ' like situation',they will talk her down and she'll come running to us heartbroken.Then she will be our personal slave to do whatever we please to do to her." Ten-Ten said proud of herself with an evil smirk.

" I don't like it..." Ino said.

" What?" The others girls said together.

" I love it!" Ino yelled.

Then the girls started to laugh evily.

**(In the office)**

" You must be Miss Haruno?" Said a young lady sitting at the front desk of the room leading to the main office.

She had short black hair and was holding a small pig with some larde pearls around it.It was so cute.She was non other than Shizune.

" Yes, this is Lady Haruno." Raiulo answered for Sakura.

" It's a pleaser to meet the most talented woman in Tokyo daughter.The second headmaster will see you first then you will see the principle,okay?" Shizune said.

" Thanks.Oh and by the way I'm Raiulo Tashiho Sakura's caretaker when her mother isn't around.So whenever you need to talk to her mpther just ask for me okay,Miss...uh..." Raiulo said.

" Oh, I'm sorry I haven't introduce myself yet.I'm Shizune,the secertary for both the principles." Shizune said while shaking Raiulo's hand.

" Just take a seat and I will get the assnt.principle." Shizune said while getting up from her seat at the counter.

" Thanks." Raiulo said while him and Sakura took a seat.

**( In the assnt. principle's office)**

Shizune walked into the assnt. principle's office and there she was in deep sleep on her desk with drool at the side her cheek.As well as a sake bpttle in her hand.

" Poor Tsunade out like a lamp again.Probaly out all night with her friends.I guess I'll wake her up." Shizune said.Then all of a sudden Shizune took a big book and slammed it down on her desk.

'WHAM'

" Ahhhhhhhhh...What the...Oh, Shizune is it time to introduce myself to the new transfer student?" Tsunade asked while taking a paper from her face that was stuck with drool.

" Yeah, she's here but I think you shouldn't over due your speech you give new students.Remember last time when you introduce yourself to the last new student?" Shizune asked Tsunade while straighting her desk papers.

" Don't remind me.Just send in the cute little girl." Tsunade cooed

" Yes Tsunade-sama." With that said Shizune walked out of Tsunade's office and went back to Sakura and Raiulo was sitting.

**(Back in the lobby office)**

Raiulo was busy reading a magazine and Sakura was reading a big book when Shizune came back to them.

" The assnt.principle Tsunade will see you two now." Shizune said while walking up to Raiulo and Sakura.

" Thanks." Raiulo said For himself and Sakura.

" Wow, you don't speak much do ya,Miss Haruno?" Shizune said while smiling at Sakura who still had her book to her face while looking at Shizune very coldly.

" Oh,I'm sorry I didn't tell you that Sakura is a shy girl so she doesn't like talking to people she doesn't know.But I'm sure she'll come around." Raiulo said answering for Sakura.

" Oh,well I'm sure we'll become good friends." Shizune said with a big ear to ear smile.

**( In Tsunade's office)**

" So you must be Miss Sakura?" Tsunade said with a cheery yet drunk attitude.

" Yes this is her." Raiulo said for Sakura again.

" What she can't talk for herself?" Tsunade said with a frown upon her face while looking at Sakura then at Raiulo.

" Sakura can talk she just doesn't talk to peolple she doesn't know very well." Raiulo said nervously.

" Well since she won't talk to me there's no use to sending her to the principle,so here's your schedule and your student information sheet on the students in your classes and your class pendant.

She gave sakura the papers and the pendant(it was basicly the leaf symbol).

" Do you need some one to show you around?" Tsunade asked Sakura.Sakura just shook her head 'no' and walked out of the office and went to find her classes.

" Sorry about that Sakura is just not use to a school yet.Please forgive her shallowness.

" No harm done and besides with that attitude she'll be popular in no time." Tsunade said while taking out some 'special water' and puored it into a small saucer.

"Oh about popularity Sakura isn't to big on that sort of grouping." Raiulo said.

" What do you mean?" Tsunade asked while drinking her sake.

" Well she has sort of a temper." Raiulo said nervously.

" So she gets made quickly so whaat big deal." Tsunade said without a worry even though she should be.

" You don't get it do you.Well are you a fan of the singer 'Blooming Cherry'?" Raiulo asked Tsunade.

" Yeah.So she a great singer." Tsunade said still with no worry.

" Well her number one single hit was' Volcano girl'." Raiulo said.

" Still not getting your point." Tsunade said while taking another sip of her sake.

" Well in the lyics it says,' this girl goes off in a blink of and eye over silly sitations'." Raiulo said hoping she got what he was talking about.

Tsunade just stared at him like he was stupid.

" The song was refuring to her daughter and her temper,and the weird part is Sakura was the one who wrote the song." Raiulo stated.

" So let me get this staight the girl has the temper of an erupting volcano?" Tsunade said in shock.

" That's right so she'll probaly be in here more than any student." Raiulo said with a nervous laugh.


	2. Chapter 2:New Target

**( In the halls of The institute)**

**Sakura was walking down the hall.**

" I guess I better hide my unique features before some one notice them." Sakura thought while taking out, a stylish black hat and dark shades.

" I wander where my first class is?"Sakura thought to herself while walking up some stairs.

Once she had came across a teacher with a bandana on his head with cheek length brown chestnut hair peeking out of the bandana.He wore some dark demi baggy jeans and the school's dark red jacket with a whit under shirt.He had the most weirdest object in his mouth.It was a toothpick,but unusally long though.He was kinda handsome.

" Excuse me,but can you tell me where this classroom is, please?" Sakura asked the young man handing him her schedual.

" Well,you should keep going on up these stairs and go pass the fourth door and you'll come to a door with a leaf on it." The young man said while looking straight at her.

He handed her back her schedual and smiled at her.

" Thank you,um..." Sakura started.

" Genma." Genma said.

" Well,thanks Mr.Genma." Sakura said while she starte to walk off.

" Hmmm...I think this place is going to get very intreasting with a girl like her around.And what was up with the Mr.Genma I'm that that old,and what about the hat and shades?What is she hidening?" Genma thought to himself while walking into his classroom.

**(Somewhere else in the halls)**

" Dope, you can't just take a girl when she doesn't have the heart for something like you." A boy with raven hair said to a blonde boy.

The boy with raven hair had black sexy eyes that girls would drown in.His face was babish and he had femmine features which girls envied him about.He wore the school dark red jacket with a white button-up shirt that had three unbutton buttons.He had well define muscles that you could see through his shirt.He had on the school red silk tie that all boys and girls had to wear.He just wore his loose around his neck.He was wearing the black slack pants that the boys had to wear in at the school,but his was just alittle saggy.He was one of the most popular boys in school and adored by all females that went to the school.He was non other than Sasuke Uchiha.

" What teme! Of course you can't you just have to persuade her." The blone boy said.

The blonde boy had dark sky blue cerlean eyes that girls go wild over.He had spikey hair that was very appealing for his looks.On his face was three whrisker-like lines on each sides of his cheeks.He had a very handsome looking tanned face that only brung out his beautiful bold blue eyes.He wore his school white shirt with the seelves rolded up to show off some of his well muscular arms.He didn't wear his school red silk tie,but instead he wore a orange silk tie that the principle would get on to him about,but would never make him take it off.Even if he did try to make him take it off he wouldn't.He wear the school dark red jacket it was more like it just rested on his shoulders.He wore his black slacks like the Uchiha boy,just alittle saggy with some orange sneakers.His name was Naruto Uzumaki the number one knukle headed loud mouth of Konoha Private Institue.

" What do you think Hyuuga-san?" The raven haired boy to a long brown headed boy.

" Well, women are undefined creatures us men can't really understand,unless you've known them for quite a while.But if you are able to bed a pretty creature such as Ino then you don't have to have to ask whether you can take her or not." The brown head boy said with a smart-alleck smirk on his face.

The brown headed boy,was very handsome with a manly arua around him which girls loved about him.He too was built very well like the others with light pale skin.He had white pericing eyes that intimadated most boys into a driven fear.He a white bandage wrapping around his forehead which made girls flock to him even more out of curiosity.He had silky smooth long brown chestnut hair that was pulled back into a low-ponytail.He wore his uniform perfectly and he wore the right shoe shoes.He was non other than the Hyuuga protigy and heir himself,Neji Hyuuga.

" That is true I got to hand it to Neji you sure know your stuff." Naruto said while patting Neji on the back with an ear to ear grin.

" Humph...If you ask me I think women are troublesome creatures who only live to pleauser men." Said a boy with a high spikey ponytail.

His name was Shikamaru Nara,the most laziest,yet the most smartest guy you would ever meet at K.P.I.He wears his hair in a high black spikey ponytail,that made his head look like a pineapple.He wore his clothes very clean for someone who is to lazy to do anything.He wore his school red jacket cut to the middle of his back and his white long seevle shirt was also cut,but it was only the seelves.(sort of like the look that he had during the chuunin exams.)He wore his black slack pants clean and press with shiny black dress shoes.He had the same look on his face everyday, the' I'm so bored look'.He was quite the looker and was also adorded by cute girls in school.He sometimes comes off as a chauvinistic pig towards women and doesn't bit his tougua for any woman.His had droopy black eyes and a lean muscular pale skin body.He also wore one thick hoop silver earing in each of his ear.

" Hn..." Said a boy with red hair.

He was Sabuku No Gaara, the most fear person in all of K.P.I although he was clearly shorter than the other guys.He had a boyish charm that he never uses it.He also had pale skin and a lean muscular boby which girls admire from afar for.He was handsome(I love you Gaara!) with light jade eyes whch could send shivers through out your boby.It looks as if he had on alot of eyeliner, but the black rings around his eyes are due to the lack of sleep.But it only added to his hottness.He had a tattoo that was kanji which said love and had spikey red-brownish long yet short hair.(Think to when he fought Kimimaro.I think thats how you spell his name)He wore his uniform correctly and was very quiet.He had a little gourd keychain thing attached to his beltloop with sand in it.No one knew why he carried the thing around but no one ever said anything about it.

" While we are on the subject of females I heard theres going to be a new one coming to this school and she's surrpose to be the daughter of the most talented woman in all of Japan.I think they said her name was..." Naruto said

**( In the first classroom on Sakura's schedual)**

" You must be Miss Haruno, It is and pleasuer to meet you." said Mr.Iruka(I am not about to explain what he looks like becaus I forgot and don't tell me!)

" ..." Sakura just walk up the stairs of rhe classroom where she sat at the top row at the back.(think of those college seats that is a staircase full of seats.)

" So not much of and talker..huh?" Iruka said tring to make her say something.

" Just because I'm in here doesn't mean I **have **to talk to you." Sakura said in a silent yet deadly melodic voice and put her head down to tap a nap.

" Oh..hhehe." Iruka said nervously.

**(The bell just rung for the school to start)**

" See you later bastards me and Neji better get to class before the fans come to get us." Naruto said while running to his class with Neji right infront of him.As they was leaving the guys to get to class in a hurry.

**(In Iruka's classroom door)**

" Man made it before the others came to class.This is a new record.Yeah!" Naruto yelled while jumping in the air with punching his fist in the air.

" Naruto." Iruka said while staring at him,which said' if you don't shut up you'll be sitting in the front of the class' which made Naruto just quiet down and headed for his seat at the top at the back with Neji right behind him.

When got there they found someone in Naruto's seat.And lets just say no one has ever seat in his seat without getting up with bloody nose.

" Hey!You! Get the hel out of my seat!" Naruto yelled while slamming his fist in the desk where Sakura had her head down.

" Oh no.Naruto please don't start trouble during the the third month of school.Besides she new and she's doesn't know who you are." Iruka said while tring to calming him down.

" I don't care if she's the new cure for cancer,she is not going to sit in my seat and get away wit..." Naruto didn't even get to finish what he was about to say,because he got a fist full of pain toward his face.

" Grrr...Shut the hell up can't you see I'm tring to sleep." Sakura yelled while picking up he head.

" What the hell..." Neji said while looking at the girl you just punched Naruto into the wall across the room.

" Hey you can't do that to Naruto!" Neji yelled at the girl who just keep her head down alittle so he could she who she was.

Naruto then got up and grabbed Sakura by her shirt and lifted her off the ground.

**( Iruka with Temari)**

Then that's when all the other students walked in and notice what was going on.

" Hey Iruka-sensei, what's going on?" Temari said while looking at the conflict that was going on.

" The new student had seated herself in Naruto's seat.Now naruto is angery because she punched when she woke up." Iruka said while too was looking at the figth that was about to progess.

" Ouch.Bad move,but that's her fault she is the one who punched him first.Hey! Aren'y you going to stop Naruto from hurting the poor girl?" Temari said with a bit of ausment in her voice.

" No,I'm about to get beaten into a pulp by his group because he got punched by some girl."Iruka said with fear in his voice.

" Well you are kinda right but you should at least send them to Jiraiya before they kill each other,well before Naruto kill the girl." Temari suggested.

" Yeah I guess you're right."Iruka said with a anime sweatdrop.

**(Back with Naruto,Sakura)**

" You bettter apologise to Naruto quickly he doesn't like it when people hit him." Neji said whispering in Sakura's ear with smirk on his face while standing right behind Sakura as Naruto still held her by her shirt in the air.

Sakura now was going into a pit of rage because she been in this sort of mess before but she was to helpless to stop with what happened last time.

" Grrrr...Let go of me now or you'll be on my badside so bad you would which way is up!" Sakura yelled in still a silent yet deadly melodic voice.She was sure she would go through her threat.

" Humph..I'd like to see you try." Naruto said while bring Sakura closer to him than nose could almost touch.

What Naruto was trying t odo was get a good look of Sakura's eyes yet someone else thought other wise.

" Don't you dare try and kiss my Naru-kun!" Yelled Hinata who just punched Sakura on the cheek really hard which shocked Everyone except Sakura who now was about to blow.

Sakura was punched so hard that she went flying down the stairs and out of Naruto's hand.

" Yeah Hinata-chan! You sure showed her." Naruto said while jumping up and down while hugging Hinata who was blushing like a tomato.

" Why..whyyou..why you little snot.You are going to pay for that!" Sakura yelled while running up the stairs while ready to punch any of them who stood in her way.

**(In the main principles office)**

"Okay.Let me get this straight.You,Miss Haruno,was minding your own and you was sitting in a seat which was vacutue at the time you sat down and fell asleep.Okay that's when Naruto-kun here slammed his hand on the desk and you punched him for durstirbing your peace...correct?" Jiraiya said.

Sakura just nodded her head with an angery look on her face.

Naruto had two black eyes a bloody nose a cut across his cheek with a little blood oozing out of it.His uniform was lucky intact,especiallywith the beaten he recieved from Sakura.

Hinata had a cut bottom lip with blood coming out of it and a black eye that didn't show that much.Lucky her uniform was intact too.

Neji wasn't so lucky.He didn't have that much bruises but his uniform didn't survive.

Sakura only recived a bruised left cheek because Hinata had hit her in the same place before the fight,but you couldn't tell.Her uinform didn't even have a wrinkle non a cut in it.It was like she didn't even get in a fight.

Okay now that's when Naruto raise you off the ground and he got really close to you which was kissing distance and Hinata ran up and punched you in the jaw,because.." Jiraiya stopped and looke dat Hinata who blush.

" Well...I thought..Naru-kun was..going to kiss that ugly thing!" Hinata yelled and pointed at Sakura who just looked at her and then sighed and closed her eyes.

" So that's when Sakura got up and started to fight all of you?" Jiraiya asked looking at Naruto who just nodded his head with a pout on his face.

" Well all of you have clean up duty after school so no complaining." Jiraiya said while leaning back in his chair.

" But Jiraiya I got drama club practice for the next play." Naruto protested but didn't work even if it was a lie.

" Naruto if I'm correct on my guess,you don't look like the kind of person to go to drama practice." Sakura said with a smirk on her face.

" Why you..."Naruto,Neji,and Hinata started glaring at Sakura.

" Now that you menchen it Miss Haruno, you are correct, Naruot doesn't go to drama practice,nice one." Jiraiya said with intreast in his voice.

Thank you." Sakura said while still looking at the other with a calm face.But they couldn't tell because she still had on her glasses and hat.

With said he told them to leave and Naruto still had clean up duty.

**( Outside in the hall)**

Sakura was slammed against the wall with Naruto right in front of her.

" You think you're so cleaver don't you?"Naruto said with a glare.

" well I would be here if I wasn't now would I?" Sakura said sarcastically which only made Naruto put more presure on her body.

" You know girls like you don't last very long in this school so you either become a fan girl and call me Naru-_sama_ or Naru-_kun_.Got that _Miss Haruno."_Naruto spat back.

" You wish,you've just never meet me before that's all and if you don't let go of me I'll make sure your little girlfriend there never reconzie you ever!" Sakura said in the same calm deadly meliodic voice of hers.

" Humph...If you must know she's not my girl but you can be if you want." Naruto said while getting really close to her face till the point she cold fell is hot sweet smelling breathe was on her.

" Oh, Like I would really like to become those bimbows that worship the groud you walk on.I think not now get the heck away from me!" Sakura said calmly before kneeing him in his groin.Then walked off as Neji and Hinata helped him up.

" I think I just found a target Neji-san." Naruto said between pants.


	3. Chapter 3:The Warning

**(When Sakura,Naruto,Neji,and Hinata get back to first class)**

" Glad to see you all now will join us for class Uzumaki,Hyuuga's,and Miss Haruno." Iruka said with a bit amusement in his voice as they all walked in.

" You may all take your seats except you Miss Haruno." Iruka said.

" Everyone,can I have your ears for a few seconds?" Iraku said while everyone looking at him.

" Well you all know that we were getting a new student and here she is.I'll let her introduce herself." Iruka said while giving Sakura the floor.

" What am I suppose to say?" Sakura asked while looking at Iruka with a death glare.

" Um..well..tell us your name,age,hobbies,goals,and your likes and dislikes." Iruka said with a anime sweatdrop.

Sakura then turned to the class and said,

" Well to begin,my name is Haruno Sakura.You will not give me a nickname or a made up name,if you do you'll reget it(Sakura then narrowed her eyes in a fierce glare).My age is non of your concern and my hobbies are non of your business.My goals is to get out of school and go to college and live in my own house.My likes are music,it's non of your business of what kind of music I like.Painting,sketching and other things that deal with drawing.I also enjoy beating the crap out of people who get on my nerves(Sakura then looked at Naruto who had a smirk on his face).Especially little boys who are arrogant and think they can rule the school and girls who don't shut up about boys.My dislikes are boys and stupid girls.There, you happy." Sakura said with a deadly meliodic voice that piecered through the quiet room.

Everyone the room had anime sweatdrop upon their heads except Naruto and Neji who just smirking.

" Um...yes...um any questions for Miss Haruno?" Iruka said towards the class.

Someone with long black hair stood up.

The person kinka looked like a female but he had male features.His hair was pulled into a tie back ponytail with some long thick bangs hanging in his face and had cute eyes that looked like either ebony or dark like brown.He was short but taller than Sakura.He was wearing the school jacket and white shirt.He wasn't wearing the boys school black slack pants,but instead he was wearing black boy capris,with ankle socks and regular running shoes.He was Haku Snow.

" I have a question." Haku said with a big grin on his face.

" Then ask." Sakura said with a bit of anger in her voice.

" Why are you wearing a hat and some glasses?" Haku said with curiosity.

" Humph...Why do you look like a girl?" Sakura said now with anger in her voice.

The whole class laughed.

" Hey I thought I was asking the question?" Haku said with a little cute pout.

The whole class laughed again.

" Hey why are you wearing a hat?" Said a girl beside him who had light silver hair that almost looked like a white like color.

She had waist lenght hair that was in two loose pigtails in the back of her head.She had light jade green eyes and a pretty face with dark tanned skin.She had all kinds of neklaces on and they ws very stylish.She wore the school dark red jacket and had on the white long seelve shirt,it was just unbutton and she had on a black tight shirt under it.She wore the red miniskirt that the girls were surpose to wear.She just wore silver and black shiny chains with her's.She also had on knee high sport socks on with black and red sport shoes on.Her name was Sunoma Ran.(doesn't she sound familiar)

" Because I have secerts I don't like to give out.Now stop asking those questions.Now where's my seat?" Sakura said with her calm yet warning voice.

" Well...um..let's see you are sitting right next to...Sunoma Kenji,Sunoma-san please raise your hand." Iruka said.

Kenji rose his hand.

He was cute yet he had a scent of bad,strong,and determination to his aura,like tainted purity or something.Hisdark silver hair was mid-back long that was pulled back into a low ponytail(just like Neji's).He had highlight jade eyes that was drowning and he had light tanned skin.He too,had black and silver shiny chains on his black slack boy capris.He wore his jacket just like Naruto's and his whire long seelve shirt unbutton with a black shirt under it.

Sakura walked up the stairs to get to her seat when she notice a pen dropped right in front of her.She began to pick it up but someone else hand went for it too.The two hands touched for about five full second before they looked at each other.

" Um..heres your pen." Sakura said while handing the person their pen.

It was a boy and he was semi cute but not hot.He had big bug eye and bushy eyes brows which Sakura thought was kinda of funny.He had black short shiny hair that was cut into a bowl style.He seemed tall.(Well due he was taller than Sakura.Well really everyone is in this story.Heehaa!)He wore the school jacket and white shirt unbutton so you could see the green shirt he had on.He wore the black slack capris and some baggy long socks that came up to his calfs with black sport shoes.He was non other than Rock Lee.

" Um...Thanks alot,Miss Haruno-san." Lee said while taking the pen from Sakura.

" No prob." Sakura said while walking to her seat.

**(With Hinata and Temari at their seats.)**

" So she's the one who beat the crap out of you,Neji,and Naruto." Temari stated with a bit of amusment in her voice.

" Hey don't go act like I didn't put up a good fight Temari." Hinata said with a bit of anger in her quiet voice.

" Hey I'm not saying you didn't do good,but I mean you got beat up by some new girl who arrives out of nowhere and kicks your ass.That's bad for our rep,you know?"Temari said while place a hand on Hinata's shoulder tring to confort her.

" Yea...I know it's just that she almost seem to kiss Naru-kun and he...he...he said I wasn't his girlfriend."Hinata shouted alittle.

" Hey you two did go out once before,but that's old now.You have to move on Hinata.Besides there's a lot of boys who would kill just to be you boyfriend."Temari reinsured Hinata.

"Yeah I know,but I still kinda like him,you know?" Hinata said with a small sad smile on her face.

" Yea...I've been in this sort of situation before,but I learn that no boy is wort caring for once you dump them.That's why I'm the person you see before you.Now what does that pervert Jiraiya have you in for?"Temari asked.

" He says that we all have clean up duty after school and that means all of us or we have to stay for the rest of the month doing clean up duty."Hinata said.

" Harsh,well you better make sure that girl comes or you'll be stuck after school forever." Temari said with a snicker in her voice.

" Oh goodness you're right,well I known Neji will help me to get her to go.Teehaa."Hinata laughed.

" That's the Hinata I know."Temari said with a smile.

**( With Sakura and Kenji,Neji and Naruto)**

" Just great I have to sit right in front of that blonde boy and his long haried friend" Sakura thought while walking to her seat.

" Hey Neji looky what we have here,it's our new target." Naruto said with a sheepish grin while playfully elbowing Neji in the shoulder.

" Yeah I can't wait to tell the Uchiha what you did to us." Neji said with sly smirk graced uponed his lips.

"..." Sakura just tried to ingorne them and sat in her seat with her head down.

" Hi." Said Kenji who sat right beside her.

Sakura picked her head up and looked at who said 'Hi'.

" You must be Haruno Sakura?" Kenji asked with a ear to ear grin on his face.

" Well duh,I just told you who I was in front of the whole class." Sakura said with a bit of irritation in her voice.

" Right..um well I'm Sunoma Kenji and I'll be your seatmate for this year." Kenji said while exstending his hand to Sakura for a handshake.

Sakura just looked at him and put down her head on her desk and closed her eyes.

" Um...hey I'm sorry did..." Kenji was cut off by Naruto.

" Aww,It looks like our new target already has a 'boyfriend'." Naruto cooed while holding back a laugh.

Now Sakura is the kind of person who is not very happy with people who says she has a boyfriend,because of what happened while she was in middle school.Besides she's a man hater.Get it?

Sakura shot her head up and with a glare so terrifing,well let's just say if looks could kill Naruto would be full of lead right now.

" What the hell did you just say?" Sakura yelled not caring if anyone was looking at her.Even though the whole class and Iruka was looking at her.

" What? All I said was that now you found yourself a 'boyfriend'." Naruto cooed again.

" Why you litt..." Sakura was cut off by Kenji.

" Hey leave her alone she doesn't need to become one of your little dum fangirls." Kenji said in defence.

" HEY!" All the fangirls said angerly.

" Hey he evens sticks up for you,he's a keeper." Neji said smirkishly.

" You stay out of this,I don't need help from the peanut gallery!"Sakura said while pointing at Kenji.

" Hey I'm just tring to help,you could at least appreciated that,or do you want to become a fangirl?" Kenji spat while up in Sakura's face.

" What! I wouldn't dare degared myself to become some helpless girl who chases a guy like a little puppy for it's mommy!" Sakura spat back.

" Aww, the couple is having a little love fight." Naruto cooed out loud.

" What!" Sakura and Kenji shouted at the same time.

" Hey they even talk in unision as a couple." Neji laughed out.

'Wam'

'Bam'

Neji got punched in the jaw and Naruto got a swif upper cut by Sakura.

" Ahhhh,Neji! Naruto!" The fangirls yelled as they ran to them to aid them.

" That serves you right you bastards." Sakura said while dusting off her hands.

" Hey nice upper cut Haruno." Said Kenji.

" Than..." Sakura didn't even get a chance to finish what she said do to a hard punch to the face that caused her to fly over the tables and into three desks down from where they were.

" Yeah, you were right it does serves us right,the right to punched the living hell out of you,you little bitch!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura got back up and there was a big long silence.Because she didn't know her glasses fell off.

" Hey!You bastard you're going to be sorry!" Sakura yelled get up and ready to kill Naruto.

When everyone saw Sakura's eyes there was only gasps heard in the room.Even from Iruka.

" What the hell is everyone staring at?" Sakura yelled out noticing everyone staring at her.

" Your eyes...there..." Kenji started.

" There..." Neji started.

"Gorgeous." Naruto whispered.

**(that's when the bell rung and the students started to leave to go to second class.)**

" All man thoughs was my best shades and now everyone in this class saw my eyes.Oh goodness." Sakura thought.

She then gathered up her stuff and started to leave.

When she was at the exit door Iruka called to her.

" Miss Haruno." Iruka said.

" Yes." Sakura said in her calm deadly yet meliodic voice to hide her thought expressen.

" Be careful." Iruka said from his desk doing some paperwork.

" Wha..." Sakura didn't even finish her question.

" Well have a nice safe first day bye." iruka said with a smile.

" Um..right." Sakura said and then left to go to her second class.

**(Outside of the class.)**

" What a werido." Sakura thought to herself and went to find her second class.


	4. Chapter 4:Pink Hair and Thoughts

**(As Sakura was walking through the hall to her locker before she went to her second class.)**

As Sakura walked to find her locker everyone was staring at her gorgeous emerald eyes that sparkling as she eyed people who was staring at her.

" Darn I can't believe I let my shades get broken by that asshole of a jerk." Sakura shouted at herself.

Sakura then noticed someone was following her. Even through there was people following her but there was a slit hint that someone was following her everywhere she walked as she went to her locker.

She stopped and found the boy who looked like a girl,Haku was the one who was following her.

" Why are you following me?" Sakura asked Haku with a slice of anger in her voice when she found her locker.

" Hey don't flatter yourself girlfriend my locker seems to be right beside your's." Haku said with a playful voice.

"..." Sakura didn't say anything but open her lock and put the books she got from Iruka's history class.

" Hey you know you're pretty tough to actually go against the gang 'Sharingan' like that...um..Sakura-chan." Haku said with still his playful sweet voice.

" An." Sakura said as if she didn't hear a thing Haku said.

" Hey don't act like that Sakura-chan if you're lucky you could..." Haku was cut off by Sakura who was now irritated.

" While were talking now,who gave you permission to call me Sakura-_chan_,and why do you care if I stood up to some gang called ' _Sharingen_' (she properly said it wrong) why don't you just leave me alone so I can be in peace?" Sakura said in her calm deadly voice.

"Aww,come on you act like I did something to you." Haku said with his sweet playful pout voice.

" No you didn't do anything to me,it's your gender that did something to me." Sakura said in almost a whisper of anger.

" Wow you are mad. So what did he do?" Haku said with curiosity.

" He did something that is non of your business." Sakura hissed and slammed her lock door shut.

" Geez. Sorry. Well bye I better get to class don't want to be later. Oh, what's your next class?" Haku asked.

At first Sakura wasn't about to say something,but something just made her blurt it out.

"...Reading with Mr. Kakashi." Sakura said with a slice smile on her face for the first time,but Haku could tell.

" No way me too, we should go together then." Haku suggested.

" No that's okay I'm..."Someone then interrupted Sakura with a loud,

" HEY!" Came a all females voices.

Sakura then turned around and came face to face with Naruto's and Neji's fangirls.(Which included 'Tend Angels'.)

"...What.." Sakura said in an infuriated voice.

" You are the girl who hit Neji-kun and Naru-kun in Iruka-sensei's class right?" Said Ino who was at the front of the group.

" Um..Sakura I'll see you in class,I'll save you a seat,okay." Haku said.

Sakura nodded and Haku walked away to Kakashi's class.

Sakura then turned back to the others who was bothering her.

" If you mean those idiots then yeah I was the one than hit them. Oh, and the girl with blueberry-like hair with white eyes." Sakura said with a little smugness in her voice.

" You hit Hinata-chan too. Oh you're so going to pay." Ino hissed and that said Ino went charging at Sakura who was ready to pound some heads in.

" Hey Ino!" A male voice called out to Ino which made her stop.

Ino turned around with all the other girls and they saw the number one handsome boy in all of K.P.I.

" SASUKE-KUN!" All the girls scearmed in adoration.

" Ino." Sasuke said.

" Yes Sasu-kun?" Ino asked.

" Leave the girl alone and don't call me that." Sasuke said with his usual slight voice.

" But Sasu-kun she..." Ino tried to tell Sasuke what had happened to his friends but he wouldn't listen.

" I said leave her alone Ino and that means _all_ of you." Sasuke said in his warning voice.

" Hey don't go and do me any _favors_,boy." Sakura hissed at Sasuke.

" You should keep quite girl unless you want them to jump you?" Sasuke said looking at Sakura who surly wasn't taking it well.

" What was that?" Sakura spat.

" Girls leave us a lone for a bit there's something I have to take care of."Sasuke said which made the girl leave And this girl's attitude.Sasuke said in his head.

Ino left but not without glaring at Sakura. With a ' Humph', she left.

" So who are you?" Sasuke asked.

"..." Sakura just stand silent.

" So you're not much of a talker?" Sasuke asked with amusement in his voice.

" Funny you're the second person in this god forbid school who asked me that." Sakura hissed with a death defining glare.

" You know you have beautiful emerald eyes." Sasuke cooed while coming closer to Sakura.

"_ Thanks,I sort of already knew that_." Sakura said sarcastically while turning her head to the side.

" You know if you keep this up you won't last long in this school,girl." Sasuke said while cupping her chin between he's fingers.

" You know I can care less if I even last here,because it's people like you who try an understand me and don't.Besides I rather become a fangirl than stay here." Sakura spat while jerking her face away from his touch.

" You know I can make you a fangirl over night if you want.What do you say,girl?" Saskue purred as he whispered in her ear.

Oh that did it Sakura was furious.She is going to give this big shot a piece of her mind.

" What do I say you asked." Sakura said sedectivly in his ear while curling her arms around his neck.

" Yeah so how about it?" Sasuke said proudly as her thought he had won.

" I say...BACK OFF BARSTARD!"Sakura yelled in his ear while kneeing him in his manhood.

" AND IF YOU EVER SUGGEST SOMETHING OF THAT KIND OF HORROR I'LL MAKE SURE YOU'LL NEVER EVER HAVE KIDS.!NO MATTER HOW MUCH SURGERY YOU GO THOUGH! Sakura yelled and walked away aas the bell rung.

" Uurhh..well..I must...say..she's...uurh...interesting,hahe." Sasuke groaned as he held himself before getting up and headed in her direction." Hey she didn't even thank me."

**(Sakura found her second class.)**

" Well are that odeal I sure would like to learn something for a change." Sakura thought to herself as she walked in the class not seeing the teacher.

" Hey Sakura-chan up here." Haku said from his seat with two boys on each side of him.One she already meet which was Lee and a nother she didn't know.

He had slit like demon eyes and he didn'wear that red school jacket,but a silver-gray coat with furr on it.He was cute with the red tatoos that was on the sides of his cheeks.You coulded see his hair because of his hood was on.He also seemed to have a thing with white fur popping in and out of his front side.It seemed like a small little dog to Sakura. He wore the black slack boy capris and black sports shoes.It was Kiba Inuzuka.

As Sakura walked up the stairs to sit with Haku she spouted non other than Naruto and Ino.That really mad her mad,but she let it go,because she didn't want to go to the principle.

" Thanks for saving me a seat...um.." Sakura stopped because she didn't know his name.

" Haku,You can call me Haku-_kun_ if you want though." Haku said happly to see the girl unharmed after what had happened in the hall.

"Thanks...Haku-kun." Sakura said in her calm voice.

" 'cough'"Kiba faked cough while looking at Sakura in aw of her gorgeous emerald eyes.

" Oh,this is Kiba Inuzuka,don't worry he's just everyday pervert but I'm sure you'll knock some sense into him Sakura-chan and this here to my left is Rock Lee of course,he's your everyday enthusatic person.Haku said with his playful voice.

" Nice to meet you." Sakura said.

" Hey come sit by me cutie." Kiba cooed not knowing Sakura's personality.

" Hey no fair you said you would sit by me." Haku pouted cutely.

" No Haku-kun you said that you would save me a seat you said nothing about me sitting beside you."Sakura said back sort with amusement in her voice.

" Hey why not sit between both of us." Kiba suggested.

" Okay."Sakura said aware of how Kiba would probally act.

As Sakura sat down between the two boys someone walked in who she thought would be the teacher but was dead wrong.

"YOU!" Sakura yelled pointing at non other than Sasuke.

Sasuke only smirked at her as she aknownlegded him.

"Hey to you too petty girl." Sasuke cooed looking at Sakura.

" what are you doing here?" Sakura calmed down abit,but not all the way.

"Well if you must know pretty girl I'm in this class." Sasuke said.

" Darn." Sakura said to herself and sat back down.

What Sakura didn't realize was the Ino was looking and listening to the whole conversation.Whick mad her upset and she began to plot against Sakura.

With that the teacher stepped in the class.

"Sorry I'm late class.I was coming to school when a little old ladt needed help cr..."Kakashi was then stopped by Naruto's and some of the other students.

"LAIR!" They all said.

" Well..hahaaa..um it comes to my attenchen that we have a new student joining us.Would you please come down."Kakashi asked Sakura.

As Sakura walked down the stairs she noticed Sasuke smirking at her as if he was going to enjoy her stay in his presence.

" So Miss..oh,Miss Haruno you are the new student that I have for this class,correct?" Kakashi asked with a smlie underneith his masked that he wore.(think of Kakashi with his usual looks and mask,but just with a black business suit on.)

"..." Sakura just nodded to what he said.

" Well introduce yourself to the class and make it kinda quick please." Kakashi said in sort of a bored voice as he whipped out a small orange book.

" Well like I said before,my name is Haruno Sakura.You will not give me a nickname or a made up name,if you do you'll reget it(Sakura then narrowed her eyes in a fierce glare).My age is non of your concern and my hobbies are non of your business.My goals is to get out of school and go to college and live in my own house.My likes are music,it's non of your business of what kind of music I like.Painting,sketching and other things that deal with drawing.I also enjoy beating the crap out of people who get on my nerves.Especially little boys who are arrogant and think they can rule the school and girls who don't shut up about boys.My dislikes are boys and stupid girls.There, you happy." Sakura said with a deadly meliodic voice that piecered through the quiet room. " Sakura stated like in her last class.

" Well that was interesting.Well any question from the peanut gallery?" Kakashi said and asked.

" Yeah...um...what I'm about to say isn't a question but a statement." Ino stood up and said.

" Okay."Kakashi said without looking up from his perverted book.

" In the code section 'D' number 16, for dressing in the K.P.I handbook it states that you by any means no matter who you are you are not allowed to wear hats unless you have a note from the principle to wear one.Right Kakashi-san?" Ino stated proudly as a few girl around her laughed alittle.

" Hum...oh yes that is correct Miss Ino." Kakashi said without looking up.

" Well shouldn't _Miss Haruno _have to take off her's reguardless of who she is?"Ino said with saracasium as she said Sakura's name.

" You are correct.Well Miss Haruno I going to have to ask you to take off your hat and give it to me until class is over.

Sakura didn't say anything but glare at Ino with intense anger,but finally gave in.Sakura reached for her hat and started to pull it off.' I'm going to kill that harpy bitch when I get a chance!' Sakura thought to herself.

Everyone in the class even Kakashi guasped at what they saw.

" Well that's different."Kakashi said as he was in shock at what he saw.

" Your hair...It's ...It's...PINK!" One person yelled in shock.

" No it's the small color of a cherry blossom you idot." Sakura said back.

" Wow your hair really complements your eyes Sakura." Haku said very dreamily.

"Thanks Haku-kun." Sakura said back.

" Now is the color real or just dyed?" Yelled Ino with pure anger and sarcasium in her voice.

" IF you knewn my mom you would know,but it se..." Sakura was cut off by someone.

" Is your mother by any chanse the woman who singers the song' Flowers are the things that shine forever'?" Said a boy in the back of the class with Naruto and Sasuke.

He had eyes that was small and beady black.He had purple paint on his face in cool design and he had on a black coat the made him seem like he had bat ears on top of his head.He was semi-cute somewhat of a bad bot vibe to him.He wore the school's capris for boys and had his shirt half way buttoned up.He was Kankuro La'Desert the older borther of Temari and Gaara.(I don't care if he's not the older brother he is in this story!)

" Um..." Sakura started once again but was cut off much!

" Hey what are you thinking,she doesn't look anything like ' Blomming Cherry'.That's just wrong Kankuro.How dare you put down a pop star like that!" Ino yelled.

" Is it true?" Kakashi asked sakura who was about to go off on Ino but stop once she heard Kakashi's voice.

" Well you see she is my mom an..." Sakura started again,well you get it.She was cut off.

" You're her daughter,that can't be!" Ino yelled in shock.

" I'm not surprised,she looks just like her,well the young her." Kankuro said.

" Hey is thaat why you came to this school because your mom is going on tour in the next few weeks?" Lee asked with hearts in his eyes.

" Well I did'nt use to live here so it doesn't really mater.She just wanted me to have a normal life foe a year that's all.So can I sit down now?" Sakura asked Kakashi.

He nodded and Sakura went back to her seat between Kiba and Haku.

**(With Naruto and Sasuke at their seats.)**

"So that's the girl who beat you and Neji up?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

" Yeah,and she even got Hinata-chan." Naruto said with an apologetic voice.

"I thought you stop calling her that when you to broke up." Sasuke said.

" I still can call her that even if she's just a friend now,can't I?" Naruto said.

" Yeah,I guess so,but back to that Sakura girl."Sasuke said.

" Yeah,well the stuff I found out was that she seems not to like stuck up people or arrogont people.She like art stuff and she seems to like black clothing.She has one hell of an uppercut and a super punch.She'll hurt anyone who says she has a boyfriend.I learned not to say that anymore.So what do you think good imformation?" Naruto asked.

" That's good but we need to find out more if we're going to start having fun." Sasuke said with his face cupped in his hand.

" Well how are we going to do that,the only way is to...to...no way man you're not thinking of that are you?" Naruto said shocked.

" Yeah I kinda am." Sasuke said with a smirk on his face.

" Aw come on that's going to take to much work, Sasuke-teme." Naruto said.

" Well in the wise words of Gai-sensei ' Hard work and determination is the only way to fulfill youthfulness'." Sasuke stated in a mocking tone.

" Hey what if _he _finds out that's just going to make it harder." Naruto said with worry in his voice.

"Don't worry I'll make sure _he_ doesn't find out." Sasuke stated in anger.

**( With Ino.)**

"No make what I'm going to make sure she is broken so hard she won't know what hit her." Ino said to herself while looking at Sakura.

**(With Sakura.)**

" I promise this school year is just going to get weirder and weirder.Oh no what about the next classes,there bound to be worse than the first two.'sigh', oh well I'll just have to deal with this myself.Well atleast I have three good boys who will be nice to me." Sakura thought in her mind.

**( With Kiba.)**

" Oh God thank you for blessing me with a friend who is hot and who has really nice legs.boy I can't wait to tell Shino,Chouji,Sai,Kenji,and Kabuto about this, and Ryoko is going to be so jealous when she finds out that me,Lee,and Haku are friends with her favorite pop star's kid.Haaheeeee." Kiba thought to himself while looking at Sakura.

**(With Lee.)**

" Boy I am lucky.Sakura is so full of youth and is very pretty.She will be the talk of the table once we introduce her to the others.I hope she'll like us, especially me.Oh I can't wait to tell Gai-sesei about her!" Lee thought to himself while doing his 'good guy' pose.

**(With Haku.)**

" I can't wait to play with Sakura's silky looking pink hair.this will be good for when I become a great beautishin someday.Haaheee.Oh who am I kiding she'll be the ultimate doll that I can play with.Heeehaaa." Haku thought to himself as he snikered to himself.

**( With Kankuro.)**

" Brother dear is going to be very pleased with his new little _girlfriend_.Heha." Kankuro thought to himself.

**( With Kakashi.)**

" hummm...I wonder will she get me an autograph from her mom?" Kakashi thought to himself." Oh I should ask for a photo too." Kakashi thought as he smiled to himself.

**( With Sakura again.)**

" Man,Why is everyone looking at me,they act like they never seen a pop star's daughter before.Oh who am I kiding they probally never even seen a pop star before or even been close to one." Sakura thought to herself.


End file.
